


My Little Kitten

by KionKat



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kidnapping, LGBT, Lesbian Sex, Love, Master/Slave, Mental Instability, Mind Break, Mommy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Starfire - Freeform, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Raven, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Raven's love for Kori is bursting her at the seams; and finally, she loses her grip on her ability to control, finally allowing herself to love her in her special way...She just has to learn to love her, too.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Hibiscus

Raven could have stared at her beauty for hours. He rose lips and deep, strange pigmented skin, and green glow eyes. She reminded her of a beautiful flower, or perhaps more accurately, a poison frog deadly to the touch. To Raven, this was the perfect analogy; she was beautiful, stunning, and took her breath away, yet she was unable to be touched by her hands. But Raven came to the understanding it wasn't Kori. It was her with the poison touch. 

Kori was a flower. Raven was a wolf. The two sort of polarizing opposites that weren't supposed to be seen with one another. Yet Kori left her wondering. She left her curious.

She left her hungry. 

She sat with those considered friends, more, workmates, tuning out their meaningless dribble unless Kori was the one talking. She singly loved hearing Starfire's sweet buttery, innocent voice escape her lusty dark lips. Raven admittedly spent a lot of time imagining them pressed against her own pale ones, transferring their color to her. Perhaps she could become colorful,too. Her lovely laugh shook her to her absolute core. She loved it. And she loved her.

She didn't quite understand that fact, and she found her mind racing over the subject she had been considering for years since she had met her. Even Kori's voice was drowned by the whispers in her head. Some begged her to push it away and get over it. The dark, evil parts of her told her to take her for herself. Raven glared at Robin, who flirtatiously was feeding Kori pizza while Garfield giggled at the silly display. Loose cheese accidently dropped over Kori's voluptuous breasts, bringing Raven to a limit of jealousy. 

Why should he have her?

It filled her to the brim with rage, and she excused herself from the booth with few words. She locked herself in the furthest stall, holding her head. 

She wasn't a saint, not by a long shot. She was awful, the spawn of the devil that only existed to milk the life of people like Kori for herself and her father. But The idea of her, the beautiful Hibiscus flower with a man who didn't appreciate her the way he should, filled her with pure and firey hate. He could never love her like she did. No one could. No one could understand the depth of her love, the intensity of it. It burst at her seams, dripping from her fatty tar tongue like saliva. She oozes it; she was her love for her. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she feel her heart bleeding silently for her love, beating only for her? What would Dick Grayson offer than could compare to Raven's living, beating black heart?

Nothing. Nothing could compare.

But she chose him. Not you.

She hadn't realized her burst of emotion had caused the sink outside the stall to burst, or, based on what Raven heard, several. Water rushed at her from outside the stall as women gasped at the hissing streams and shattered porcelain. Raven scowled, broke out of her emotional outburst. She hovered out, ignoring the stares she got from women soaking wet and angry. 

"We should go." Raven suggested casually to the group, drawing looks from all four of them. Victor quirked his head, raising his only eyebrow inquisitively. Raven let out a sigh. "Their bathrooms are broken."

They came to a consensus to leave, much to her own relief, and left before they could be blamed for it. Raven's face was bright pink from embarrassment, and she prayed to whatever gods that Kori didn't notice her shame. She hovered purposely behind her, staring perhaps too intently at what she claimed was 'the ground', but in reality was Kori's soft curves and muscle. She was sculpted perfectly. She was like a greek goddess.

And Raven wanted to worship her. 

It kept Raven up that night as her mind seemed to focus on her beloved more than usual. She paid no attention to the whirlwind of objects around her as she relished in her lust, jealousy and anger. It kept her up for several nights.

And Starfire was beginning to notice. 

Raven perhaps began to stare too deeply, too much, too obviously. No matter which was true. Kori began to notice. She found the intensity of Raven's staring intimidating, even frightful. She assumed maybe she had done something to hurt her friend, or maybe Raven was simply fed up with Kori's polar opposite person. It made her flustered, uncomfortable, and scared. 

She sat with Raven on the day she had finally been fed up. Today, she had been hiding behind a book in a language unknown to her, pretending her gaze didn't find Kori. She cleared her throat, gaining the shorter girl's intention. "What?" she asked slowly, in her normal monotone voice, but an edge of softness was apparent to her. Kori rubbed the back of her head, hesitating a few times to find the english words to describe what she felt about the situation. She did care for Raven. She didn't want to hurt her.

"My friend," She started slowly, driving icy blades through Raven's chest. A grunt and gasp was heard from the kitchen as something came into impact with the poor victim of Raven's temper. "I have noticed your... gaze. In my direction specifically. It may be my imagination, but I want to be sure I had not offended you." Kori offered a soft smile. Raven blinked with an emotionless response.

"I...Don't stare." She said quickly, crossing her arms and looking away. Kori's smile faded, replaced with a soft frown. Even as an alien, she understood her body language betrayed the opposite. 

She placed a hand on Raven's bare knee, sending flames through her body. "It is alright, Raven. You can tell me anything."

Raven stared at her face, mind racing. Her thoughts felt like hours. She wanted to taste Kori on her tongue, wanted to feel hers press against Kori's soft inside of her cheeks. She wanted to taste her flesh between her teeth, wanted to mark her perfect skin to claim her as her own. And oh, how she wanted to ruin the innocence in those eyes. She wanted to be the one that it belonged to. She wanted it to hers, even if she had to steal it. 

"Can we talk about this somewhere more...Private?" Raven asked quickly. Her mind felt itself becoming sick with an unnatural desire. And she was losing the battle. Kori nodded with a smile, and Raven offered a weak smirk in response. 

_I'll do anything to make you mine._


	2. I love you

_What are you doing?_ Raven felt her head rush as her anxiety began to skyrocket. Her and Kori were alone in Raven's room, completely alone, due to Raven's request. She was delighted, and scared of herself. How could she control herself alone with the love of her life?

"What is it you need to say?" Kori inquired, inspecting Raven's room, as it was a rarity she or anyone was allowed in. Raven hovered to desk, running her hands over it. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her uncalm head. She had to stay focused. _What am i doing?_ "Raven?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just...thinking." Raven hummed nonchalantly. 

"About what?" Kori inquired. 

Raven considered for a quick moment. "When we met for the first time. And how much has changed since then." She sat down next to Kori, crossing her legs and sighing. Kori placed a hand around Raven, frowning. 

"There's something on your mind. You know you can tell me anything." Kori offered a warm smile to Raven, trying to heat her icy exterior. 

Raven silently stared at her, mind racing for an answer. She leaned forward, placing her hands on Kori's knees and staring into her green orbs intensely. "I'm... infatuated by you." Raven blushed, biting her lip. Kori blinked, jaw dropping silently. She considered the words, but before she could respond, Raven spoke more. "I'm very, deeply, completely head over heels for you Kori'ander. I have been since we've met. You're so strong, so sweet. So...Beautiful." Raven's face heated up as a blush crossed Kori's face. "What...I'm trying to say is-"

Kori pressed her fingers against Raven's lips, silencing her with a soft frown. "Please, you don't have to say anymore," she whispered, looking away from Raven. "My friend...I-" Kori hesitated, standing and pulling away towards the door. "I do not feel the same way about you."

Raven felt her chest drop, heart shattering into a thousand little pieces. She hadn't known what she had expected. She did her best to hold her emotions tight to her. "I know. I apologize. I just... wanted you to know."

Kori gave Raven a gentle hug, leaving in a hurry without another word. Once her door was closed, she dropped to her knees. A whirlwind of darkness surrounded her, a tornado of anger and objects that shielded her from the world. She fell over, covering her face and allowing her tears to fall. It was what she had feared. Her love didn't even look at her tenderly, much less love her as much as she. 

I _don't deserve her. I'm worthless, a vile worm of a thing. I'm the daughter of a devil, a spawn that shouldn't exist._

Her mind was flickering between thought.

_**She deserves better than that man. You should take her, conquer her for your own. You're stronger than him. She belongs to you.** _

It felt like hours before the storm in her mind resolves, although no solution was obvious still. She laid on her floor, staring at the ceiling. The power must have gone out, as the tower was dark when she emerged from her abode. There was shouting and frustration clear among the team, and Raven attempted to ignore it as she snuck out of the tower. 

She didn't know where she might go. But she needed to get away. 


End file.
